The Stormblade Regiment
}} The Stormblade Regiment, known formally as the first regiment of the Seventh Legion, is a unit of the Alliance Seventh Legion. Able to deploy anywhere on Azeroth via land, sea, and air, they are a lethal fighting force loyal to the Alliance, presently commanded by Commander Jackson Amadatha. = Ranks = ---- The following is the ranking structure of the Stormblade Regiment. Officer Commander Commander (abbreviated CMDR) serves as the commanding officer of the Stormblade Regiment and is the highest ranking officer within the Regiment. Assisted by his officers, the Commander leads the Regiment to a whole and oversees all operations executed by the regiment. Captain Captain (abbreviated CPT) is a senior officer rank within the regiment taking command of a division underneath the Regiment, and help lead the regiment by advising the Commander as his left and right hands. Lieutenant Lieutenant (abbreviated LT) is the primary officer rank within the Stormblade Regiment and serve as advisers to Captains within divisions. Lieutenants take up field-commanding duties as well as administration duties under the order of the Commander or their division Captain, typically. Enlisted Master Sergeant Master Sergeant (abbreviated MSGT) is the senior-most non-commissioned officer rank within the regiment. Master Sergeants take up the duties of serving as the chief non-commissioned officer of a specific division or subdivision. Sergeant Sergeant (abbreviated SGT) is a non-commissioned officer rank within the regiment, subordinate to a Master Sergeant though senior to a Corporal. Sergeants serve as commanders to the enlisted and help keep command in order. Corporal Corporal (abbreviated CPL) is a senior enlisted rank superior to a Private though a subordinate to a Sergeant. Corporal is the most senior enlisted rank one may achieve other than the enlisted non-commissioned officer ranks, and thus requires the showing of exemplary service and deed. They assist the non-commissioned officers in keeping order and carrying out assignments. Private Private (abbreviated PVT) is an enlisted rank within the regiment senior to a Recruit though a subordinate to a Corporal. Private is the standard enlisted soldier rank within the regiment and is granted to Recruits showing a degree of achievement and deed, passing their evaluation period. Recruit Recruit (abbreviated RCRT) is the lowest rank one may achieve within the regiment. Recruits go through an evaluation process, and will be promoted once deemed fit, typically after multiple missions. = Regimental Divisions = ---- Nearly any skill set a potential soldier may have can be of use to the regiment, and thus is why there are multiple divisions one may be placed in to best fit said skills. Infantry The Infantry Division is primarily composed of those wishing to fight on the front-lines, including tanks, marksmen, battlemagi, and combat medics. The current head of infantry is Captain Nathen Sherman. Ranger Corps Rifle and bowmen of the Infantry Division are placed under the Ranger Corps, comprised of various enlisted non-magical ranged combatants. Magical Corps The enlisted magical combatants of the Infantry Division are placed under the Magical Corps, dedicated primarily to clerics preferring offensive combat, and battlemagi. Medical Corps The combat medics of the Infantry Division are placed in the Medical Corps, made up of mainly battle-clerics focusing on healing duties (though must also be fit for combat), and standard medics using herbs and other non-magical means of healing. Reconnaissance The Reconnaissance Division is the eyes and ears of the Stormblade, gathering intelligence and embarking on various scout-esque operations, yet are also fit to serve on the front-lines alongside Infantry when not on a designated Reconnaissance operation. The current head of reconnaissance is Captain Archadius Crawford. = Oath of Enlistment = ---- :"I, do solemnly swear on my own free will, without any mental reservations or purpose of evasion, undeniable fealty to the Grand Alliance, and obedience to the officers of the Alliance Military appointed above me without any prejudice or question. I shall defend the Grand Alliance, her lands, and her people from all threats, and shall readily deploy, attack, and conquer the enemies of the Alliance." :"I will overcome adversity; I will not abandon my comrades at arms or the mission; I will not quit. I shall become, from here until the day of my discharge, a soldier of the Grand Alliance Military." Soldier's Creed :"I am a spear in the face of adversity; I do not abandon my comrades at arms or the mission; I do not quit. I am a soldier of the Grand Alliance Military." = Recruitment = ---- Please see our website Recruitment page for more information on joining the guild. = Gallery = ---- File:SBRTraining1.jpg|Soldiers stand in line to be briefed on their orders for a training exercise. File:StormbladeBriefing1.jpg|Operation briefing. File:StormbladeLanding1.jpg|Landing on the shores of Azshara in search of prisoners. File:StormbladeScouting1.jpg|Scouting from the high grounds. File:StormbladeStormheim1.jpg|Trekking through the forests of Stormheim on the Broken Isles. File:GAMeeting1.jpg|Officers attend a meeting of the Grand Alliance. File:StormbladeRescue1.jpg|Rescuing an M.I.A. soldier. Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Alliance Military Guilds Category:Alliance Military Category:SI:7 Category:The Stormblade Regiment Category:Seventh Legion (Alliance)